


Can We Rewrite The Stars?

by jfireflies



Series: Hyungwon and Changkyun's Journey [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfireflies/pseuds/jfireflies
Summary: How do we rewrite the stars?I don't want to be star-crossed lover.





	1. Chapter 1

[Woo<3\. 02:45pm] are you still in class?

[me. 02:50pm] almost done.

[Woo<3\. 02:50pm] great!! i'll wait for you in cafetaria. as usual. see you <3

 

Hyungwon brushed his bang out of his line of vision. Class was almost over, only 10 more minutes. But he wished it would last longer. No, not because the class was interesting; but he did not want to meet the person who expected his presence.

Of course, luck wasn't on his side. The professor didn't hear his prayer and closed his laptop when it's exactly 3:00 pm and asked a guy who sat right in front of his desk to clean the blackboard. Class was officially over and Hyungwon felt like his heart moved down further to his feet.

The tall guy hated himself for not dreading that day as much as he was supposed to be. He was about to break up with his recent boyfriend for a reason that even for himself was...weird, almost unfair. On top of that, they had not been dating for a long time. They just passed their three months mark few days ago but Hyungwon already felt heavy since the beginning. He thought about all the consequences and how to word it to Wonwoo, his current boyfriend, very very carefully, to make it less hurtful for the younger, but he could not come to another good conclusion other than being completely honest about his feelings towards Wonwoo. Even Kihyun and Minhyuk frowned at his confession. But they luckily understood and encouraged Hyungwon's true intention. They said _'before it gets too far, it's better to break it now.'_ Hyungwon agreed with that.

Bag slid on one of his shoulder, Hyungwon slipped his phone inside his jeans' pocket and dragged his long legs towards cafetaria where his boyfriend was already waiting. He met Wonwoo in one of the campus event 8 months ago. There was an annual event that would be held in their university and Hyungwon was dragged by the ever over-participative Lee Minhyuk to be one of the staff. Hyungwon refused the offer more times than what he could remember from his AP Psychology class but Minhyuk was a sly fox and he had known Hyungwon for years. The blonde guy wasted no time to hit his weakness.

Fast forward 5 months later, after casual flirting and occasional 'cafetaria date', Hyungwon got himself a boyfriend. Though, it was about to end very soon.

"Hyung! Over here!"

Wonwoo called out to him, waving his hand with his handsome cat-like smile, eyes twinkling in excitement. Hyungwon silently gulped his saliva, returning the wave with less excitement and a forced simple smile. _'You have to do it, Won. You have to. You can do it.'_

"Hey, been waiting long?"

Hyungwon started with casual talk, taking a seat in front of the younger who shook his head immediately at Hyungwon's question. The younger looked cute, just like how Hyungwon first met him; but that was just Hyungwon's eyes that talked, not his heart.

"Nope. My class ended fast so i came here earlier. Oh! I got you americano!"

The younger handed a tall size cup of coffee to Hyungwon, ice melting slightly under the slightly warm room. Hyungwon thanked the black haired guy and sipped the coffee with bitterness in every gulp. He silently sighed and steeled his heart, Kihyun and Minhyuk's words were replayed in his brain as motivation.

"Wonwoo-yah, let's break up."

Hyungwon looked straight at the younger's face, feeling his heart constrict at the hurt expression that flashed in the younger's face. But before Hyungwon could smoothen the frowns, Wonwoo's sad lines were disappeared from his face and it was replaced by a bitter smile. Hyungwon frowned at this, feeling slightly uneasy with Wonwoo's rather calm mimic despite his bitter smile. It was almost like Wonwoo _knew_ it would happen.

"Okay."

Wonwoo said, every so simply. He lifted his face up and stared back into Hyungwon's eyes. His face might seem nonchalant, but his eyes told Hyungwon otherwise. There were many emotions in Wonwoo's eyes, but Hyungwon could tell disappointment and sadness were the biggest emotions that were clouding the younger.

"Woo, it's not because I don't love you. I-"

"I know, hyung. I know. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to explain."

With that Wonwoo stood up, one last sad smile was directed towards Hyungwon; and before he left, he said something that made Hyungwon taken aback. "I hope you'll be happy with him."

_Happy with him..? Who?_

 

 

Kihyun once said that his crush on Changkyun was as transparent as air. Hyungwon did not understand what the shorter was talking about because he did not feel like he had crush on Changkyun. They were close, yes. He felt that he was the closest to Changkyun in their circle of friends as of lately. But having crush on Changkyun? He didn't think so.

Besides, Changkyun had a boyfriend, again.

After breaking up with Jun, Changkyun told everyone in their circle of friend that he would take rest from being in relationship. But of course, it did not last long and the _maknae_ got a new boyfriend in no time.

Hyungwon heard the whole break up story directly from Changkyun when the brown haired guy back then suddenly knocked on Hyungwon's appartment with tears and snot all over his face, cheeks pinkish from all the alcohol he drank and clothes slightly damped from the light rain outside. It was way past midnight when Changkyun stumbled on his front door and Hyungwon almost hit the younger with his precious glass snowball as he thought the younger was a burglar.

_"Hyungwon.... why are men so mean..."_

_Changkyun sobbed, already clinging to Hyungwon as soon as the taller opened the door, nuzzling his face on the older's pristine pyjama. Hyungwon was momentarily disgusted by the snot and tears and dirt that clung on his pyjama along with Changkyun's face, but the younger's pitiful whine and sobbing threw everything else out of the window and Hyungwon guided the lost puppy inside his appartment._

_"Well, you're a man too, Kkung."_

_Hyungwon commented once he had settled the younger on the small couch, laying the smaller's head on the softer pillow that resided on the couch before he disappeared to his room to get big enough sweater for Changkyun and a sweatpants. Changkyun liked engulfing himself in big clothes whenever he was sad or upset or just feeling cuddly. It was sad time and he knew the younger would appreciate it._

_"Hyung, I'm being serious."_

_Changkyun seemed like he wanted to pout at Hyungwon's mindless remark but he looked even sadder instead and Hyungwon quickly came back to his aid, apologies rolled from his tongue._

_The younger only replied by snuggling onto Hyungwon's side, telling the story from A to Z without Hyungwon prodding him and he let the younger babbled his sadness away all night until he fell asleep from exhaustion from too much disappointment, big sweater and sweatpants forgotten. Hyungwon held the younger tight that night, his mind was racing with the thoughts of killing this Jun guy because 'how dare he cheated on Changkyun?! This sweet little Changkyun??? Changkyun deserves way better than that._

 

"Oi, earth to Hyungwon? Are you dead?"

Jooheon waved his hand in front of Hyungwon's face, his other hand nudging Hyungwon's arms with power more than what teasing's should be. Hyungwon winced and grimaced when Jooheon particularly hit hard on his elbow. He glared at the slightly younger male which he got a sheepish grin in return.

"What was that for?"

"Kkung was telling about his new boyfriend Youngjae here and you were out of space. Are you okay?"

All eyes were suddenly on Hyungwon when the tail of Jooheon's comment echoed through the abruptly silenced group. He could see Changkyun's forehead marred with frown and Hyungwon felt a painful tug in his heart at the younger's apparent worry. He wanted to wipe off those worries away.

"Ah yeah, sorry. I'm fine! I listened, though. Just continue."

Hyungwon quickly diminished the attention from him so they could go back to Changkyun's new boyfriend that according to the younger was different from his former boyfriend. He frowned at that. Last time Changkyun got his heart broken pretty badly from that Jun guy and Hyungwon did not want something similar happen to the younger again.

"Can I- can we trust him this time, Kyun?"

Hyungwon almost regretted his question because Changkyun looked at him with the same frown as before but with extra underlying anxiousness in his eyes. Changkyun bit his lower lip for a brief second, looking like he was having internal battle with himself. But it soon disappeared from his small face and he showcased a small but warm smile and nodded a little bit too enthusiastic. "Yes, _hyungs_ , don't worry. Youngjae is different! And I really like him."

He did not know why suddenly he felt a tight squeeze in his heart at the younger's words. He could not smile and tease Changkyun like his other friends; only small forced smile was plastered on his lips. He convinced himself that it was just him being protective towards Changkyun, but Kihyun nudged his side and gave him a meaningful look, accompanied with a raise of eyebrow. Hyungwon, for some reason, understood what Kihyun's expression meant and for the first time, he doubted his feelings towards Im Changkyun.

 

Ever since Changkyun joined his circle of friend, everyone doted on him. Including Hyungwon.

Beyond the fact that Changkyun was the youngest, it was admittedly easy to fall for the younger's charm; with his pretty smile and cute face, his deep but playful voice and the mature mind of his that made the others sometimes forget Changkyun was the youngest.

Hyungwon would say Kihyun was his rival in doting on Changkyun the most.

Everyone in their circle knew that Kihyun tended to be more caring and he liked to fuss about everything. He did not get the label 'mom of the group' for nothing, apparently. Hyunwoo would always just smile and laugh along whenever Minhyuk or Jooheon latch onto Kihyun like the spoiled child they were and he would play along the little family fiasco just to see Kihyun being all flustered. But Hyungwon knew that the hamster-like man enjoyed taking care of them, especially Changkyun.

Maybe because Changkyun was way younger than Hyunwoo or Kihyun himself that Kihyun brought it to himself to dote more on Changkyun. The fact that Changkyun lived very far away from his parents since such young age also made Kihyun be near Changkyun whenever it was possible just to ask if the younger had eaten or if he was feeling unwell. It was not helping that Changkyun was a very stubborn boy that all his _hyungs_ , even the ever childish Jooheon, often scowl and frown at Changkyun's excessive activities and lack of self-care.

There was one time when Changkyun exhausted himself so much, both from activities and exam's preparation, that he got pretty badly sick.

Hyungwon couldn't count how many speech of nagging Kihyun had thrown towards the younger, but the younger just whined and begged for a little more time and mindlessly promised Kihyun he would rest properly before the exam. Changkyun was resting his head against Kihyun's shoulder, eyes glossy and red from exhaustion but he was looking at Kihyun with such pitiful look that even Hyungwon, the infamous most nonchalant guy in their group, would give in right for the younger's eyes.

He saw Kihyun sighed heavily; although angry and worried, Kihyun was still caressing Changkyun's head ever so gently, his other hand on the small of Changkyun's back, rubbing comforting circles. Hyungwon tried not to stare too much and shoot daggers towards their face.

"Fine. But as soon as it's done, you're going to hospital with me. You need more than bedrest at home and you know it."

Kihyun's voice was stern but it was still coated with soft caring and honey concern. Hyungwon felt his insides burn because _'damn, i wish i was the one doing it....'_. His mind was swirling with baseless jealousy and it angered Hyungwon himself because it was not time to get jealous over petty thing. Kihyun was just being himself with his motherly trait and he was doing everyone's favour to take care of the stubborn _maknae_.

He sighed. Ever since Kihyun talked to Hyungwon about his crush, Hyungwon's feelings were all over the place.

The others probably had begun to notice his change of behaviour too because he was acting different, particularly towards Changkyun. Ever since Changkyun got a new boyfriend, Hyungwon's mood was often sour whenever they meet in cafetaria and Changkyun was not there. Hyungwon knew Changkyun deserved quality time with his boyfriend, but it still made his heart constrict in many different feelings. He knew he was not supposed to feel jealous. He was mere friend. _Just friend_. But it did not make it less hurtful.

The tall guy was not done thinking about his feelings when suddenly Youngjae appeared, breathing laboured and sweaty, worried eyes searching for his tiny little boyfriend. Changkyun called his name weakly, and Youngjae quickly came to his aid, making Kihyun stand up from his position. Kihyun gave Youngjae a simple smile and a pat on his shoulder to take care of the younger before he approached Hyungwon and dragged him away from the scene.

Hyungwon tried to casually follow Kihyun, reasoning in his head that it was Changkyun's boyfriend and he was supposed to take care of Changkyun more than him. He turned his head aside, watching Changkyun snuggling onto Youngjae, his worn out face lighted up a bit from the presence of the other male.

_'Is it supposed to be like this? I wish it isn't supposed to be like this, Kyun-ah.'_

 

 

Hyungwon cursed himself for being relieved when Changkyun broke up with Youngjae.

He was worried out of his mind when Changkyun sat with him and the others in cafetaria one day, face solemn but he still looked fine, appearance-wise. He knew the moment he saw Changkyun sitting beside Jooheon, that something had happened. In no time, Hyungwon took a seat in front of Changkyun, and for the first time after so many months, Hyungwon could see Changkyun's face properly again.

"So you broke up with him? Why?"

Hoseok's voice was gentle, as if he was talking to a wounded animal. They all knew, despite Changkyun's tough and bright persona, he was just a young boy with soft heart. He never admitted it, but they all knew Changkyun was a sensitive boy.

Surprisingly, Changkyun did not take a long time to answer Hoseok. "It didn't work."

The younger said simply, a sad smile on his face. He fiddled with his fingers, a sign that he wanted to say something but he was afraid of the judgements the others would give him. Hyungwon saved him the unnecessary worry and tapped Changkyun's hand gently. "Go on."

Changkyun shifted his attention from his fingers and looked at Hyungwon. His eyes were glinting under the sunlight; but Hyungwon could not decipher the meaning underlying underneath his brown orbs. For some reason, Hyungwon was nervous.

The younger gave a small smile to Hyungwon and promptly looked at the others, story of his break up rolled from his lips smoothly, like he had rehearsed it many times. Hyungwon knew why after listening to the reason. The 'it did not work' made sense. Both Changkyun and Youngjae fell out of love-out of romantic love. Changkyun said they were friends now, it was better that way.

And at that moment, Hyungwon's heart stilled. There was a bubbling euphoria that was buried deep in his heart, forcing to bloom in his heart because _finally_ ; finally he could have Changkyun to himself again. But for some reason, Hyungwon felt that the waves had not stopped. Changkyun was going to bring bigger wave towards Hyungwon's feelings and it would wreck all over his nerves.

The others immediately gave any sorts of reassurance to Changkyun that he made the right decision. Minhyuk even praised the younger and Changkyun returned the gestures with smile of gratitude. Jooheon exclaimed 'welcome to the single club!' to Changkyun and the younger laughed, letting himself being dragged by Jooheon's arms on his shoulder. But Hyungwon still felt that growing anxiety in his heart; Changkyun's laugh felt off.

_'What is it this time, Kyun-ah? Can't I have you this time?'_

 

 

Hyungwon was a psychology major, but he wrote poems. Tons of it. Most of them are sad poems.

Changkyun once asked why Hyungwon chose pyschology instead of literature as his major. His answer was simple : prospect.

The younger frowned at Hyungwon's answer, his arms folded, seemingly pondering over the reason. He laid his back on Hyungwon's bed then, head few centimetres apart from the taller's thigh. Hyungwon thought he would comment on that, but the younger kept silent and just read one of the short poem Hyungwon wrote in his pocket notebook.

  
#  
you are that one odd flower  
out of a savanna or the pretty

_tough you sway from the wind  
you still wouldn't lean onto my side_

 

"This one is so sad. Do you like someone?"

Hyungwon peeked at the words written on the notebook. It was one of the recent emotional poem he wrote. It was about Changkyun.

_'Yes, I like you. But you don't.'_

"No. You know I like writing poems like that."

"Hmm. But your poems are... very emotional lately. You don't usually write raw poems like this."

Changkyun hung out with Hyungwon too much, apparently.

Hyungwon's bad feeling from the last time Changkyun told everyone that he broke up with Youngjae remained until that day and it was even proven true. He did not mean to overhear the conversation that day. He did not even wish he crossed path with the two. He did not wish to see Changkyun and Kim Mingyu in such close proximity, looking like they were about to kiss. But it happened. And ever since that, he wrote aggressive poems everyday.

That time it was Minhyuk who found him with his hardened face, walking mindlessly towards cafetaria. Minhyuk called his name many times but Hyungwon was too occupied about the scene he just saw mere seconds before.

 

_"HOI BEANPOLE! What the hell, I called you many times!"_

_"Huh? Sorry, my mind's elsewhere."_

_As if Minhyuk's button went off, he quickly dragged Hyungwon to cafetaria and made him sit in front of Kihyun and Hoseok who were arguing about which ramen flavour tasted the best._

_"Guys, lover boy got his heart broken again."_

_Kihyun perked up at this, his disgustingly fake coo made Hyungwon want to punch his face._

_"Is it Changkyun and the Mingyu guy? Seok-ah, you said Mingyu is in your club?"_

_Hoseok shoved his phone to Kihyun to tell about a special ramen a japanese company just launched and shifted his attention to Hyungwon at the question. "Yeah. Tall guy, handsome, looks manly but he's just a child. Like Jooheon. His shooting skill is good. He's one of the ace in the club."_

_Hyungwon was more confused at the fact that all his friends knew about Changkyun and Mingyu except him. _What is going on here?__

_Minhyuk sensed the uneasy atmosphere that was building around Hyungwon so he quickly latched himself onto the lanky guy and told him everything._

_"Jooheon said Mingyu is Changkyun's new guy. Not like, new guy as in relationship. Mingyu has been trying to advance it even before Youngjae came to the picture."_

__Jesus._ Hyungwon thought, with all his might trying not to flip the table. _Why are they so many obstacles. Was I wrong? Is it not the love that would fall in place?__

 

"You don't want to tell me who it is for?"

The younger's voice was too soft. It was too careful for someone like Changkyun. It's almost like Changkyun was afraid of voicing the question. Hyungwon refused to overlook more than that.

"I told you it's for no one."

"Are you sure?"

"Changkyun. Who is Mingyu?"

Changkyun looked really taken aback by the question. Hyungown never called Changkyun by his name like that unless he was really angry or upset. The younger's mouth was slightly ajar and he was momentarily confused as to _how_ and _why_ Hyungwon suddenly asked about Mingyu. He thought he only told Jooheon about Mingyu.

"N-no one."

Hyungwon almost scoffed at Changkyun's stammering. For one, the younger looked like he was a deer caught in headlight. Changkyun looked really flustered and for some weird reason, anxious. Hyungwon did not understand that expression. Changkyun was acting like he was afraid of hurting Hyungwon's feelings by keeping secrets about his new crush or whoever Mingyu was and even lying in front of Hyungwon like that.

Before Hyungwon could further inspect the younger, the younger's phone buzzed. Hyungwon could see the caller ID as it was placed right next to his field of vision and the name 'Mingyu~' welcomed him. The taller of the two immediately busied himself with the papers all over the bedsheet, retreating from his own bed and stood by the work table.

"You can go. I need to study."

Hyungwon didn't turn around to see Changkyun's expression but he was aware that Changkyun's presence was still there a second too long before he heard soft pitter patter of feet leaving his apartment.

_Can we rewrite the stars? I'm tired of being your star-crossed lover._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''we are not star-crossed lover; we are the red string of fate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I UPDATED. sorry for the long wait.. if anyone even waited for it. alkfjlskdjf. this is probably shorter than the first chapter I'm sorry. I already have another story in mind for the series. If anyone interested on how Changkyun and Hyungwon got together, it was written on separate story. You can read it here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034067
> 
> Thank you for reading. This was once again written for someone <3 See you on next story!

Changkyun twirled his ice americano, his head propped on the other hand, staring silently onto the table. Mingyu was on queue, about to order a red velvet cheesecake that Changkyun randomly picked. The taller was so eager to take him out and he even begged to let him pay for their date. Changkyun sighed, it wasn't supposed to happen again. He wasn't supposed to have another fling. But Changkyun had a bad disease called "yes man". He could not reject anyone.

His mind wandered to when he had a serious conversation with Jooheon. Although he could confidently say that Hyungwon was the closest to him in their group of friends, but the matter that had been weighing him down was about the older and he did not have anyone to turn to except Jooheon.  _Well,_ that isn't true. He could easily go to Kihyun, Hoseok or Minhyuk, or even Hyunwoo, but knowing the first three are best friends with Hyungwon way more before him, he deemed it was safer to talk to Jooheon who knew the others just one and half years longer than him. He reasoned, it would be more objective.

But alas, Jooheon still frowned at Changkyun's behavior.

 

_"I know it's shit, and wrong. But you know I can't say no..."_

_Changkyun trailed off, voice unclear as his mouth was covered by his palms. Jooheon kept staring for another seconds before he finally tapped Changkyun's shoulder and sighed, disagreement still painfully apparent on his face._

_"Kyun, don't play with peoples' feelings." Jooheon said ever so gently, his hand caressing the younger's back. "But most importantly, don't play with your own feeling. You should be true about it, or you'd not only hurt yourself, but you'd hurt others too."_

_Changkyun pondered on what the older said, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth in anxious manner. He didn't know why he complicate things himself. Was he not capable of loving others like normal people do?_

_"Kyun, I can hear you thinking." Jooheon sighed, holds both of the younger's shoulders and shifted him so the younger could face him. Changkyun took his time to look at Jooheon and he internally winced at the troubled look Changkyun was casting._

_"Look, you know your heart the best. You told me you've been developing feelings to Hyungwon hyung before you even dated Youngjae. The feelings haven't faded, right? You said you keep thinking of him even when you were with Youngjae. You've been so careful with Hyungwon hyung for weird reasons. It must mean something, Kyun. So please, for the sake of your sanity, listen to your heart."_

 

"Does the americano taste bad, Kyun-ah?"

Mingyu appeared in front of his vision suddenly, placing two plates of different cakes on the table. He gently placed the red velvet cheesecake in front of Changkyun, look of concern on his face. 

"Ah.. no it's fine."

Changkyun flashed a small smile, sipping on his americano. He watched Mingyu smiling back at him before he took his chocolate cake and dig in. The latter looked bright, fresh, but also calm. Changkyun couldn't lie that Mingyu was extremely attractive. He has matured jaws and high nose, tall and his overall appearance just scream perfect. Not to mention that he's such a gentleman yet a fun companion too. But his mind still wandered to Hyungwon. Hyungwon who had always been there, Hyungwon who could make him feel everything and nothing at once, Hyungwon who he liked.

He suddenly remembered the poem he just read before he left Hyungwon's place. That one very sad poem. He was sure Hyungwon wrote it for someone, someone he probably really liked since the words were raw, not like Hyungwon's other cliche poems. An uneasy feeling suddenly crept inside his heart, did Hyungwon have a crush that he didn't know? 

"Kyun, want to watch movie after this?"

Mingyu shook him out of his trance once again. Changkyun raised an eyebrow, head tilting as he focused his attention back to the guy in front of him. "Movie?"

"Yeah, there's this new avenger movie. It's a hit and I really want to watch it with you. I-if you want, of course."

Changkyun felt his heart constricted by Mingyu's stuttering. He could  _feel_ Mingyu's whipped for him. He smiled then, yet again nodding his head, gave in to someone else's request.

"Sure. Let's watch it."

_What am I supposed to do, Hyungwon?_

 

Weeks passed and Changkyun was still hanging around Mingyu. His group of friends were already tired of asking the youngest whether he and Mingyu were a thing and Changkyun always said that they weren't. But everybody could see how Mingyu took care of Changkyun and vice versa. The duo was always seen together between classes or late in the afternoon when both of them were done with class. Mingyu and Changkyun studied different majors, but Mingyu always tried to match his schedule with Changkyun's since the latter's timetable was always almost packed; just so he could be with Changkyun.

It all seemed sweet and flowery. For Mingyu and even for Changkyun, perhaps, but not for Hyungwon.

Changkyun still came to his house almost everyday, still texting him until late at night, still latching onto him when they're with their group of friends, raising suspicions from the others. Hyungwon never really reacted to his friends' watching eyes and he never stopped Changkyun's advances either.

It was just flowing without destination. And it made Hyungwon really frustrated.

"I think you should talk to him, Won."

Kihyun commented one day while all of them had lunch together. The subject of their conversation was playing with Jooheon on the line to their favorite giant takoyaki that just opened in their campus two weeks ago. Hyungwon wanted to just ignore Kihyun's comment but Minhyuk and Hoseok were quick to jump on the wagon.  _Dammit, why am I friends with them?_

"You're painfully obvious, Wonnie. And Changkyun is annoyingly dense. If he's not our  _maknae,_ I would have punched him for playing with your heart like that." Minhyuk chirped immediately.

Right. Changkyun had been playing with his heart all this time. Kihyun and Minhyuk already heard what had been going on between him, Changkyun and Mingyu when he came back from one of his AP class, looking like a living corpse. The three bestfriends went out to Hyungwon's favorite japanese restaurant so the latter could spill the beans.

Turned out the bean was more bitter than what Kihyun and MInhyuk thought.

 

_[kkung <3\. 11:45pm] I... I don't know, Hyungwon. I'm confused._

_Changkyun confessed to him earlier that day, almost sent Hyungwon to hospital from heart attack. Hyungwon thanked the gods above many times that he was already home when Changkyun suddenly sent him a long message, saying he had been crushing on Hyungwon for a long time. Hyungwon had been to cloud nine and he almost immediately claimed the younger before he remembered Mingyu. Before he could properly respond to the younger's confession, he taller of the two immediately and carefully asked about the other guy's presence in their life. Yet what he received as answer wasn't exactly what he was expecting. It made his heart cracked even more._

_[me. 11:50pm] What do you mean you don't know?_

_[kkung <3\. 11:52pm] I don't know what to do with Mingyu... I don't have heart to just leave.._

_Hyungwon stared at his screen a second too long, a deep frown apparent on his forehead. What's Changkyun playing again this time?_

_[kkung <3\. 11:53pm] I feel bad.. for Mingyu. But.. I really like you. I don't know what to do..._

_[me. 11:55pm] Look, Kyun, it's your heart and I don't want to force anything. First of all, thank you for liking me. But I can't give you my answer if you aren't sure if you like me or not. How do you feel towards Mingyu? How do you feel towards me? You have to figure it out._

_[kkung <3\. 11:55pm] I know.. I'm sorry. I must have hurt you, right.. Ugh, I'm stupid. I'm sorry.._

_The lack of closure could only make Hyungwon sigh. It was a situation where he couldn't do anything and he couldn't even describe his emotions particularly because he couldn't, and not supposed to feel those emotions. He hated this kind of situation the most, where he was stuck in between of every parallels and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere before the other person took the next step._

_[me. 12:00am] It's fine. Just.. sort your feelings. If you have your answer, you can come back to me._

_Call me selfish, but I really wish you'd pick me, kyun-ah. Please. Look at me._

 

It didn't happen overnight, of course. After their late night talk, Changkyun still hung out with Mingyu and be as lovey dovey as they usually were. He still acted the same to Hyungwon but since it was not an uncommon sight, no one bat eyelashes for the little things Changkyun and Hyungwon did. It was always Changkyun and Mingyu this, Changkyun and Mingyu that. At some point, there were some people who shipped Changkyun and Mingyu and told them to date because of cute they were for each other.

Hyungwon could only swallow in bitterness, once again.

"Hey we got the takoyaki!!" Jooheon exclaimed excitedly, placing ten big takoyaki on their table to be shared between seven of them. Hyungwon watched as Changkyun struggled with the ice tea all of them ordered with both of his hands, lips pouting slightly from the effort of bringing all seven bottles at once. Hyungwon smiled slightly at the sight, the younger really looked adorable. 

"Let me help."

Changkyun rounded his eyes and looked up to find Hyungwon already in front of him, both his long arms already busy taking half of the bottles from the younger's arms. The younger blinked cutely, apparently surprised by the older's sudden aid. But his confusion didn't last long and he beamed brightly at Hyungwon, thanking the older with his fake cutesy voice. Hyungwon's heart stuttered at that.  _Stop being whipped for someone who doesn't like you, you stupid._

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at the pair, whispering to Minhyuk about what he witnessed and Minhyuk smirked. The overgrown puppy had the audacity to smirk at Hyungwon's misery. That bitch.

Hyungwon only rolled his eyes and casually brought the remaining bottles to their table, sitting in front of the apple of his eyes.

_Come to me, kyun-ah. Please. I'm losing hope._

 

"I've decided."

Changkyun declared one afternoon when Hyungwon was busy with his part time job and Jooheon had nothing better to do than to watch we bear bears. The older raised an eyebrow at him, face curious.

"I've decided that I like Hyungwon and I want to be with him."

This piqued Jooheon's interest and he pressed pause on his laptop, his attention full on the younger. He signaled the younger to keep going and Changkyun took a seat in front of the older, face still serious.

"I did some thinking. I came to many posibilities and it really drives me crazy. But... but I don't want to lose Hyungwon."

The younger of the two mumbled the last part softly, as if afraid if he said it out loud it would be true. Jooheon smiled, delighted that his bestfriend finally came to his sense. The older put his laptop off his lap and scooted closer to his younger friend, sling an arm around the younger's shoulder and pulled him closer to his embrace before patting the younger's shoulder gently.

"I'm glad you finally get back to your senses, kyun-ah. I have began thinking you're an asshole."

Jooheon grinned as Changkyun pouted and punched the other's chest quiet hard. The slightly taller faked a hurt mimic as he rubbed his not so hurting chest that only made Changkyun pouting even more. Jooheon laughed then, messing the younger's hair.

"But I still don't know how to tell Mingyu..."

The dejected face was back and Jooheon felt his heart break at his bestfriend's sad face. He shifted their position and held the younger's shoulders, once again facing the other for firm wisdom.

"Kyun, you have to tell Mingyu, everything. All the honesty. Don't sugarcoat it. Mingyu has to know how you really feel. Don't hurt him and Hyungwon anymore."

The younger nodded. He knew he shouldn't hurt any of them even more. Especially Hyungwon, who from the last talk they had, he assumed also having the same feeling as him. Despite the circumstances, Changkyun couldn't help but feeling happy that his feeling was reciprocated.

_I'm coming, Hyungwon. Please wait for me. Please accept me._

 

**A month later**

_[WHO LET THE DOGS OUT, WOOF WOOF?!]_

 

[minminmin!! 1:30pm] GUYS?? HELLO?? IT'S LUNCH TIME?? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS???

[kihamji. 1:30pm] we are coming, stop being loud

[minminmin!! 1:31pm] I'M HUNGRY

[kihamji. 1:31pm] hoseok is not with you?

[minminmin!! 1:32pm] he is and he'S ALREADY WOLFING DOWN HIS FOOD

[hyunuwu. 1:34pm] why is my name still hyunuwu whatever is it

[i'mthewoof. 1:34pm] cause you're uwu nunu hyung uwu uwu

[me. 1:35pm] changkyun, i'm outside your class, let's go?

[i'mthewoof. 1:35pm] wait hyung!!!!! onE MORE SENTENCE

[honeybee. 1:36pm] i'm with minhyuk hyung and hoseok hyung please help

 

Hyungwon laughed at the chaos in their group chat. He never admitted it out loud, but his group of friends were the best kind of friends he could ask for. He smiled as Minhyuk kept demanding to know their whereabouts whereas Kihyun kept nagging Minhyuk to stop being noisy. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up in such chaotic group, knowing he wasn't as chatty outside of his classes. But nonetheless, he liked the dynamic they had.

"What are you smiling about? You're not cheating on me, aren't you?!"

Changkyun's dramatic voice reverberated through his ears and he rolled his eyes at the younger's antique. He abruptly wrapped his arms around the younger's waist instead, pulling the younger closer and leaned down, pressing deep and lingering kiss on the younger's lips. He chuckled when bright pink dusted the younger's cheeks, huffs of annoyance from the younger followed as the younger stomped away from him, walking to the cafetaria. Hyungwon only laughed and quickly caught up with the younger, took the younger's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you too, boyfriend."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! This is part two of the series I'm working on. Like part one, this one is also a gift. There would be more parts of the story. I don't know how many parts I would make it but as the stories go on, it'd get better, I promise! :D also this story can be read by its own^^


End file.
